Data caching may provide performance improvements in data processing systems. Cache replacement techniques include least-recently-used and least-frequently-used. These techniques may, whenever a data block is read from mass storage, cache that block and thus remove from cache some other block. However, these techniques may not be entirely suitable in data processing systems that stream or otherwise manipulate large amounts of audio and/or visual (i.e. a/v) information.